Attack of the Pod People,dedicated to Swimmerkitti
by wyverna
Summary: This is a comedy, light-hearted, R&R, no flamers, some slash, lots of chains, eg, ZackFreddy, FreddyKatie, KatieLawrence, etc. Don't take it seriously.
1. It Begins

No flamers – Don't read it if you don't like it! Disclaimer: All I own is the greenish glow.  
  
12:00pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zack's House Zack got up from bed. It was the middle of the night, but something had been  
  
bothering him. He went to the window, and stared in shock. There was a faint  
  
greenish glow over the garden. Straight away he knew what it was. The Pod People!  
  
4:05am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddy's House  
Freddy woke up, drenched in sweat. He'd had this terrifying nightmare, he  
  
couldn't remember much of it, just Zack, and...aliens? Nah, that couldn't be right. He  
  
was too old to be scared by aliens! He decided to call Zack, not that he was scared, or  
  
anything, but he just couldn't sleep. Yeah, that was it. He couldn't sleep. Zack  
  
wouldn't mind him ringing up; they often called each other at all hours of the night.  
  
He picked up the phone, dialed the number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Zack Attack, it's me, Spazzy McGee!" He waited for Zack to reply, with  
  
some joke or other, like always. He certainly didn't expect what came next.  
  
"I do not know a 'Spazzy McGee'."  
  
"Um, dude? Are you ok?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Dude, it's me! Freddy!"  
  
"Freddy Jones, is that correct?"  
  
"Um, Zack? Are you ok?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Look, dude, you don't sound too good. I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Zack, what are you on about?"  
  
"You will come over. Tonight."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Um, ok dude. Just give me a few minutes first, ok?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"See ya, Zack Attack."  
  
"Yes."  
  
After he'd hung up Freddy shook his head to clear his thoughts. Man, that had  
  
been weird. He decided to read up aliens first, to convince Zack that his dream had  
  
perhaps been a vision. Yeah, a vision. Only he needed to have some facts, so he went  
  
to the bookcase and grabbed the first alien book he saw. Which just happened to be,  
  
'Attack of the Pod People.' This is what the book said.  
  
Pod People come in the night, often accompanied by a greenish glow. They  
  
land at one house, and take over the teenager living there. They assume the form of  
  
the teenager, and place the body in a pod. This is how they got the name of 'Pod  
  
People.' When they have done that they appear to fall in love with the first person  
  
they see, but it must be 13-19. It may be male or female. They then move in to  
  
kiss the person, but instead of doing so they bite the person. Another 'Pod Person'  
  
takes the bitten person's form, and the bitten person is then placed in a pod of their  
  
own. The second 'Pod Person' then does the same, while the first one eats. This  
  
continues until the whole world is infected.  
  
"Oh no." breathed Freddy. "Zack!"  
  
Forgetting the dangers he left his house and went straight to Zack's. 


	2. Freddy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. Nothing!  
  
NO FLAMERS! Remember – don't read it if you don't like it.  
  
A/N: Please, if anyone knows how to do italics, tell meeeeeeeee! Thank you. (*^_^*)  
  
And now.....REVIEWERS!!!!!!  
  
Swimmerkitti: Yeah, well, you've helped with all my stories, so I figured this is my way of saying thank you.  
  
Tmwrspromise: I hope it is interesting to read – it was fun writing it!  
  
Nadge: I meant to ask you: were you high, by any chance, hmm?  
  
Flatfoot92: heheheheeeeee.  
  
Pltzchen: Affirmative on the review, but it's not a HP crossover, although that's a good idea...............  
  
NOW ONTO THE PODDY PPPL!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
In a town in the east  
  
The parishioners were visited upon  
  
By a curious beast  
  
And his eyes numbered but one and shone like the sun  
  
And a glance beckoned the immediate loss  
  
Of a cherished one  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
At last Freddy was at Zack's, and let himself in with the key Zack had given  
  
him years ago, when they were 15 and Zack's parents had moved out. He wandered  
  
through the downstairs first, not knowing where Zack had made the call from, as he  
  
had had phones installed in every room of the house. At last he made his way up to  
  
Zack's room. He walked in, comforted by the familiar sights of the walls covered in  
  
posters, the floor with the carpet ripped up, the smashed windows...  
  
Wait – the smashed windows? He looked for Zack, and saw him, standing by  
  
his Gibson SG electric guitar.  
  
"Zack," he said, nervously. "What happened?"  
  
Zack just smiled, eerily. Freddy carried on speaking.  
  
"I mean, did you smash those windows? I don't think so. In fact," he added,  
  
regaining confidence. "I don't think you're Zack at all. I think you're a Pod Person!"  
  
All through Freddy's `speech` the smile had never left Zack's face. Now it  
  
grew, until Zack was showing his teeth, which looked greeny-yellow. Zack began to  
  
move slowly towards him.  
  
"Zack?" asked Freddy, worriedly. "Zack?!?"  
  
"Perhaps..." said Zack softly. "Perhaps this will help you to realize who I  
  
am...and what I want..."  
  
Moving in, Zack's lips met his own, with such force that they banged their  
  
teeth. Zack came in again, and began to gently nibble Freddy's lips. A wave of  
  
sickness came over Freddy, and shock and disgust at what Zack was doing. He pulled  
  
away with such energy that a bit of his skin ripped, and began to bleed. Zack almost  
  
leapt towards him, and began to greedily lick up the blood. Freddy cried out, and  
  
turned away, as Zack delivered the move to end it all – the bite to the neck. A pod  
  
appeared behind him, and Freddy fell into it...as the `Freddy` Pod Person clambered  
  
out.  
  
"It has begun." said `Zack`.  
  
"I will devour our next target." said `Freddy`. "Katie." 


	3. The Sun Shines Through

Disclaimer: it's kinda obvious that I don't own anything. Sue me if you want, though, but you're not getting my flying monkeys! Muahahahahaaa!  
  
Katie walked home from school, chatting happily with Summer. They were  
  
making up reasons why Freddy and Zack hadn't been at school for almost a week.  
  
"How about Zack tripped up and knocked Freddy off his skateboard, and  
  
being typical Freddy-and-Zack they made a big fuss of it and needed to go to  
  
hospital?"  
  
"No-o" said Katie reluctantly, "'Cause they're scared of needles, and their  
  
parents always say that they need shots, to find out if they're faking or not.  
  
How about Freddy went mad at last-"  
  
"Remember you're talking about your boyfriend!" Summer interrupted with a  
  
giggle.  
  
"I know, I know_. Anyways_, Freddy went mad at last and started foaming at  
  
the mouth then he bit Zack so they both had to go to the vet's for a rabies shot."  
  
"Ooh, I like that one." said Summer, approvingly. "You always manage to get  
  
in the details."  
  
The girls continued to walk home, chatting animatedly all the way. Little did  
  
Katie know what was in store once she got home...  
  
At last they reached Katie's house. The two girls hugged, and arranged to meet  
  
early the next day to walk to school together. Katie let herself into her house, and  
  
slung her bag onto the floor. She ran upstairs, eager to practice on her favorite bass.  
  
She flung open her bedroom door, and ran straight into Freddy.  
  
"_What the hell are you doing here?_" she yelled, from her horizontal position  
  
on the floor, too mad to notice the strange glint in his eye, or the greenish tinge to his  
  
teeth.  
  
"You scared the f!ck out of me, Freddy!"  
  
"What is this word: 'f!ck'?"  
  
"What the hell are you going on about Freddy? That's _your_ word! You use it  
  
at least ten times a day!"  
  
"F!ck. F!ck. Interesting word. So, what the f!ck do you want to do now? Is  
  
that in context?"  
  
"What the f!ck are you going on about?"  
  
"Why do you repeatedly use this interesting word: f!ck?"  
  
"_F!ck you, Freddy!_ _Now, get out of my house!_"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you're mad?" asked  
  
Freddy. "Especially your neck. It's so pale...so inviting...so delicate...so  
  
delicious..."  
  
"Get _out_, Freddy!"  
  
"Just let me kiss your neck, babe." said 'Freddy', dredging up some of the  
  
humanoid's attitude. Katie softened. She couldn't resist the charm of the Spaz. He  
  
moved in and gently kissed her neck, then again, only rougher, but it was so  
  
tantalizing, that smooth white skin...  
  
Katie seemed to have slipped into a trance, and she fell to the floor. 'Freddy'  
  
Wanted to try out some of those queer human reproduction diagrams on her, but as  
  
this isn't an R-rated fic, all he did was carefully deliver the finisher. Yes, carefully.  
  
Because even as a Pod Person, Freddy cared about Katie and didn't want to hurt her  
  
more than was necessary. As if in a dream Katie slid into the pod, and 'Katie' stepped  
  
out. They licked each other's tongues, which was a Pod Person's crude way of  
  
kissing.  
  
"See ya, babe." said 'Freddy', for the Pod People were finding out their host's  
  
characteristics. "And don't forget his name – Lawrence Tsai."  
  
**Ok, what do you think? I used 'Tsai' because I don't know his last name, so I figured, y'know, let's use the guy-who-plays-him's last name! Also, a big shout out to all of my reviewers, and be sure to carry on reviewing! I'm always happy to welcome new reviewers too!  
**  
Swimmerkitti: I'm good at freaky stuff. Better than I should be...  
  
LCJ: thanks for the review!  
  
Waterbug7: it's very silly and stupid and weird and freaky, but apparently that's why my reviewers love it!  
  
tmrwspromise: hahahahaa! It is too late for Katie now!  
  
Flatfoot-92: thanks for the review!  
  
Pltzchen: you're not gonna believe this – I forgot about Dewey! I don't believe it! But now you've reminded me, he _will _be in the story! Yay for Dewey!  
  
Stephanie Tucker: I read your story about the vampires, and YOU ROCK TOO! Lol.  
  
If anyone would like a **!!_guest appearance_!!** in this wonderful story, then in the review tell me why you should have one and why!  
  
That's all for now.  
  
See ya! 


End file.
